Deal of the Stone
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Fredrick meets Rookery. Rookery has the stone. Fredrick needs it, but Rookery hid it. Join Fredrick on his search for the stone. Slash! Yaoi! Guy on Guy! Dont like? Dont read! Simple as that. Oh! R&R please!


**I've been asked once again to do my thing and write a slash fic. Well to please me readers, here you are ^_^.**

**I Don't own Little Vampire. We all know this.**

**This is a slash fix, guy on guy. This time it's Rookery/Frederick. And as always, dedicated to Little Vampire Lover (sorry its so late coming out) And to everyone else, if you no likey then please hit the back button and read another fix. Thanks, and away we go!**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night! The night that Frederick Sackville-Bagg was going to get the amulet back and save his family. He would do this, even if it killed him. Anything to save the family.<p>

The sun was setting as Frederick rose from his coffin. "Frederick, darling. Please be careful."

"I will Freda. I shall come home safely, with the amulet in hand."

"And if you are to encounter Rookery?"

"Then I shall fight until the battle is won." He hated lying to Freda, but she was to faint at heart to know that Rookery indeed help to amulet and he had in fact challenged Frederick to retrieve the stone.

It didn't take long to meet Rookery at the set meeting place. He scanned the area, waiting for Rookery to jump out at any point. But instead of jumping, he just casually walked out of a bush. "Hello blood-sucker."

"Hunter."

"I see you've chosen to accept my challenge for the stone."

"I have."

"Alright well here's the challenge. The stone is hidden somewhere within this area. Find it and it's yours." Frederick thought it was easy enough… Oh boy was he ever wrong.

It was about 15 minutes into Frederick search when he stopped and turned to Rookery. "Alright you scum bag hunter, cheating is not allowed. You lied when you said it was here within this area."

"Ah but you see I did not lie, it is here."

"Then where?"

"Ah ah ah. Not part of our deal." Frederick had had enough of this little cat and mouse game, he wanted his stone back and he wanted it now. He 'magically' appeared in front of Rookery and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the wall.

"Stone now!"

"No!" He spit in Frederick's face. This gave Frederick an idea.

"Well then I know exactly where the stone is." Rookery gulped.

"Y..You do?"

"I do."

"Well you're never going to get it!"

"Oh but I will." Frederick grabbed hold of Rookery's arms and held them above his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Rookery yelled, fear dripping off of his words.

"Retrieving the stone." Fredrick replied cooly as he dipped his head down and captured the hunters lips. Rookery's eyes opened wide. There was NO possible way he was being kissed by the very blood sucker his family fought so hard to kill. He began squirming, trying his hardest to get loose from Fredrick's grip. Him being human and Fredrick being a vampire, it was no use, so he gave in. He moved his lips against Fredricks, finding he sort of enjoyed the feeling. Fredrick began kissing down Rookery's jaw and neck while lifting his shirt to remove it. Rookery closed his eyes and sighed contently, it had been forever since he felt the tender touches of other person. While Rookery's mind was otherwise occupied, Fredrick managed to get his pants undone and down to his ankles. Rookery still didn't notice until he felt cold lips on his hard cock.

"Eh! What are you doing?"

"Silly human, think I didn't know you had the stone around your cock? I plan on taking it, and if this is how I am to take it, then so be it." Fredrick lunged forward and began bobbing up and down on Rookery's cock once more, scraping the tender flesh lightly with his pointed canines. Rookery couldn't resist it, it felt to good. He figured if this was how it was going to be, he might as well enjoy it. He grabbed ahold of Fredrick's face and started thrusting his hips. He could feel Fredrick choking on his cock but to him it added to the pleasure.

"Ah, bloody vampire" Rookery moaned. Fredrick hummed in response. Rookery could feel pressure beginning to build in his stomach so he started thrusting. With the increased pace came swearing. "Fuck, damn vampire. I can't hold on much longer…." And with that he released down Fredrick's throat. He let Fredrick face go and panted against the wall as Fredrick rose with a smile on his face. Rookery couldn't help but grin as he saw the stone being held between Fredrick's lips.

"Alright Freddy, Go on back to Freda. But we pick up again next week, same time, same place. And it's your turn to hid the stone somewhere" He leaned in to whisper in Fredrick's ear. "Preferably your tight ass, so I can fuck it out of you." And with that he walked away.

Fredrick returned home and was met by his family. "Wow father! You've retrieved the stone! How ever did you manage that?" Anna squealed. Fredrick couldn't help but smile.

"I just knew where to look, my child."

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! Yeah I know not the best one I've written but I don't really like this pairing but it was requested so I had to. So you know the drill. Make me feel good *winks* and review. <strong>

**KTHXBYE!**


End file.
